


Yeah, I Said It

by foxxing (gayfantasticfour)



Series: This Is All Yours [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Here we go, Kissing, M/M, Rutting, first time with a boy, incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/pseuds/foxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I Said It

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again 
> 
> **part ONE in a four part series of Jinyoung ships
> 
> **part FOUR is hyungline/Jinyoung foursome which is why that's in the tags however the foursome is NOT in this one
> 
> **split into four parts:  
> part one: jjp  
> part two: markjin  
> part three: jinson  
> part four: hyungline/jinyoung
> 
> **each part is a different POV:  
> part one: jb's POV  
> part two: mark's POV  
> part three: jackson's POV  
> part four: jinyoung's POV
> 
> **these are TECHNICALLY stand alone one-shots, so you can read whichever one without getting spoiled or missing a key plot point, except for part 4, which will allude to the previous 3 parts. 
> 
> **anyways, here u go

It's their fourth fanmeet in as many weeks, and they're all a little tired and delirious. Jaebum especially.

Contrary to how it comes off sometimes, he actually doesn't hate it. The fans are sickeningly sweet, and regardless of what they might be doing on stage at any given time, there's always someone in the audience cheering or screaming. It's still a little strange--it's been two years since they've debuted, but he doesn't think that he'll ever get used to it. And, being their leader, there's a pressure on him that doesn't exist for the other members. That, too, he thinks, might be contributing to the exhaustion that feels like it's clinging to every molecule in his body. But, he doesn't hate it. Jaebum wouldn't trade it for anything. 

He wishes Jinyoung would stop flirting with him in public, though. 

He doesn't hate that, either. Far from it, actually--any time that Jinyoung glances in his direction and drops him a wink that none of the other members seem to be paying attention to, his heart does something weird that makes him feel off-balance. It's not like he's never seen anyone attractive before: objectively speaking, their entire group is a visual dream; Youngjae's bright smile; Yugyeom's broad shoulders and tiny waist; Bambam's mile long legs; Mark's long neck and expertly formed clavicles; Jackson's beautifully dark eyes and uncanny ability to gain attention from everyone in the room at once. But Jinyoung is a kind of attractive that Jaebum has never experienced in his life. He's charming, switching from seriously sexual to alarmingly cute so quick it gives him whiplash. The way Jinyoung rolls his hips through pieces of choreography is so effortlessly sexy it kind of infuriates him a little, until Jinyoung catches his eye over his shoulder and grins at him in a smug way that usually makes him mess up whatever part of the dance they're doing. 

So when Jinyoung keeps brushing against him on purpose or dragging his hand across the small of his back when he passes, he thinks he's going to scream; he has to do something. Flirting back with him would just play right into his hands, so Jaebum thinks he needs to try something a little more dramatic. The nice thing about knowing Jinyoung for so long is that he knows exactly how to embarrass him.

The next time Jinyoung winks at him with his back to the crowd, Jaebum pounces on the opportunity. 

"Jinyoungie," he says into the microphone, and is satisfied when the sudden loudness of his voice coming through the speakers startles him. "Jinyoungie, don't wink at me, wink at fans."

Jinyoung looks, as he was hoping, a little shocked. The room erupts in screams. 

"Jaebum-hyung, I always wink at you," he quips back, but it's a weak response. 

He nods his head toward the crowd, satisfaction rising as Jinyoung starts to get embarassed. "Flirt with them, not me." 

Determined, Jinyoung turns away from him with a childish flash of his tongue. As expected, he has the audience absolutely wooed in barely a moment, his sweet face scrunched up in that heartbreaking smile of his, cheek dimpled. Jaebum starts to wonder if this is just backfiring on him when they hear someone scream "sexy! Jinyoung oppa, do sexy!" from the crowd and then, with a smug look he's seen a thousand times, Jinyoung starts dancing. There's an uproar when he does, the audience dissolving into giggling screams while he shakes and rolls his hips. Standing behind him with his back against the table and his microphone gripped anxiously tight in his hand, Jaebum can see exactly why fans want him to do sexy: his ass is, for lack of a better word, perfect. It annoys him when he realizes that he's  _staring_  at it, even though none of the other members are paying attention to him and are, instead, currently falling all over each other with laughter. Jinyoung spins around, doing some move so ridiculous that Jaebum can hear Youngjae practically crying into the mic, and the fans lose it as he shakes his ass for them. It's...cute. 

Someone in the audience screams, "Jaebum oppa, do sexy! Do sexy!" 

He laughs and goes to say something when Jinyoung turns back around, waving his arm in dismissal. "No no no no no," he says in English, laughing as he does. "Jaebum hyung can't do sexy." 

He says the last part in Korean, and Jaebum is shocked:  _Jaebum hyung can't do sexy?_  Admittedly, he's a little relieved that he doesn't have to act sexy in front of a giant crowd while his members giggle and heckle him, but nonetheless he's just a tiny bit offended. Jinyoung flirts with him every time he breathes but  _Jaebum can't do sexy?_

Instead of replying, Jaebum turns around to grab a stuffed animal off the table and launches it at the back of Jinyoung's head, who pouts when it hits him. 

 

The rest of the fanmeet goes relatively smoothly, as far as the audience is concerned. It's fun, and they have a ton of laughs, and the fans seems to enjoy it just as much as they do. By the end of it, though, Jaebum is so keyed up from all the slightly too-long touches and Jinyoung's lingering eyes on his mouth and hands that, when Jinyoung goes to sit next to him in the car, he moves away. 

Jinyoung looks a little hurt, with a pout and the sad puppy dog eyes he gets when something doesn't go his way, but Jaebum does his best to ignore it. Even just being in such a small space with Jinyoung makes him feel restless, his fingers drumming against his leg. He feels pent up, and it translates itself into aggrivation as all seven of them squeeze themselves into the small car. Yugyeom ends up next to him in the very back seat, his loud voice suddenly grating even though just barely an hour ago he was laughing at everything their maknae was saying. As the van starts to leave to take them back to the dorms, Yugyeom moves and a sudden turn sends his painfully sharp elbow into Jaebum's ribs. He grunts and shoves at a shocked Yugyeom a little harder than he intends.

"Yah," he growls, trying to fit himself closer to the window. "Sit still." 

"Sorry, hyung," Yugyeom says, and Jaebum feels a little guilty for being so mean when Yugyeom sounds sincere and concerned. But he can feel Jinyoung's eyes on him from where he's turned around in his seat up front to watch them, and it just fans the flames building up in his gut. He feels like if he doesn't do something soon he's going to explode. 

When they make it back to the dorms, their managers tell them that their schedules are clear for tomorrow and they can do whatever they want for the rest of the day. Almost immediately, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae are taking off inside, rushing to put their stuff down and change their clothes so that they can go downtown to eat. 

Mark nudges Jaebum when they get out of the car. "Me and Jackson are going to go get some drinks, do you want to come?" 

Getting drunk sounds more appealing than going into his room and jerking off as quietly as possible, but he's afraid of who he'll try and hit on if he gets alcohol in him. He shakes his head, holding the door open for the rest of them. Jinyoung comes through the door last, and Jaebum closes his eyes with a scream building up in his chest when he feels Jinyoung's fingers ghost against his hip as he passes. 

"I'm okay, I think I'm just gonna try and get some song writing done in my room and go to bed. Maybe we can go tomorrow though if the dongsaengs have plans again." 

Jinyoung's already disappeared into their dorm and down the hall to his room, so when Mark departs with Jackson to change their own clothes, he's left alone in the living room. For a moment he just stands there, the frustration built up in him enough that he feels like if he moves even an inch he's going to shatter apart. But then he hears Mark and Jackson coming back down the hallway laughing, so he tries to make himself busy and like he wasn't just standing blankly in the living room.

"Call us if you want to join," Jackson says as he and Mark pass through the living room, and Jaebum just nods in response. When the door closes behind them and he hears the lock slide home, the house is blissfully quiet.

In a heartbeat he's making his way down the hallway and pushing open the door to Jinyoung's room, not even flinching when it hits the wall with a quiet thud. Jinyoung turns to look at him from where he's rifling through his closet, and if he's surprised by Jaebum's dramatic entrance he doesn't show it.

"What?" 

In just three strides he's across the room and grabbing Jinyoung by the shoulders and backing him into the wall. There's an anxious energy still clinging to him, and being this close to Jinyoung is making him feel reckless. He cages Jinyoung in with a hand on the wall on both sides of his head, leaning in so that their faces are mere inches apart. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung's steady breath across his mouth, and it sends his heartbeat stuttering a little; he hopes his face doesn't give anything away. Jinyoung, pinned agains the wall, watches his face for a quiet moment before a small smile pulls up the corner of his mouth. He doesn't look surprised. In fact, Jaebum realizes, the smile on his face is smug. Jinyoung wanted this to happen.

He desperately wants to flip the situation. Knowing that Park Jinyoung is smug about getting one over on him (for the millionth time--they've known each other for years and, at this point, it's really no secret that Jaebum is a sucker for the sweet smile that crinkles his eyes at the corners, and that he's always been the first to bend to Jinyoung's will) makes him want to scream. It's been years. He's got to stop letting Jinyoung pull the rug out from under him. 

In a leap of faith, Jaebum shifts and reaches down to grab a handful of Jinyoung's ass, squeezing and pushing him closer so that their hips are flush together. He's triumphant when a look of genuine surprise flashes across Jinyoung's face, and he uses his leverage while he's got it. 

In a low voice, he leans in closer until his nose is tracing the line of Jinyoung's jaw and says, "Jaebum hyung can't do sexy, huh?" 

He's so close that he hears the dry click of Jinyoung's throat when he swallows. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Jaebum hums, and he feels Jinyoung's breath hitch when the hand on his ass moves to slide painfully slow over his hip and up to the small of his back, Jaebum's fingertips barely brushing against the skin under the hem of his shirt when Jinyoung gasps. Feeling bold, Jaebum presses a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's jaw where it meets his ear and is rewarded with a breathless whine, and his triumph grows when both of Jinyoung's hands come up to grab his biceps, holding him in place.

"You wanna say that again?" Jaebum says, voice muffled slightly against the skin of Jinyoung's neck. He feels Jinyoung shudder with the sensation, and Jinyoung's hands tighten on his biceps. Jaebum gets his hand up under the back of Jinyoung's shirt, lightly trailing his fingers up the warm skin of his back in a way that makes Jinyoung roll his hips and whine breathlessly. 

"No," Jinyoung says, and Jaebum almost wants to laugh at his defiance. 

Slowly and torturously, Jaebum drags his hand around over Jinyoung's hip under his shirt, fingers splayed over his tight stomach. He nips at Jinyoung's ear, grinning when Jinyoung hiccups a moan and impatiently rolls his hips again. Jaebum can feel how hard they both are from where their hips are pressed together and, as fun as it is teasing Jinyoung, he doesn't know how much longer he can last. 

He feels giddy when he slips his fingertips down into the waistband of Jinyoung's jeans, tugging slightly. The keyed-up anxiety and the recklessness has a laugh brewing somewhere in his chest when he realizes how fucking crazy this is—they've known each other for seven years, they've flirted with each other for seven years; they've pushed and pulled each other back and forth for as long as they've known each other. The last seven years with Jinyoung have been filled with stolen glances, nervous touching and near misses; they've almost kissed a thousand times but he would never allow it, he always turned away at the last moment and let Jinyoung's lips fall upon his cheek. They could have had each other like this for the past seven years, but he was always the first to flinch.

They were young, then. Sixteen, seventeen, they didn't know what they wanted. But now, debuted for two years with five other boys and fanning themselves with more popularity and money than they could have barely dreamed of as JJ Project, he knows what he wants. What he's always wanted, really; it comes as no surprise to him that the way Jinyoung whines and grinds against him has him feeling like he's home now.

Jaebum tugs on Jinyoung's jeans, pulling him closer until they're completely flush together, knees and hips and chests. He can feel the impatient way Jinyoung's fingers squeeze his biceps, blunt nails digging into the skin that send tiny sparks of electricity through his blood. This close, he can see the lights from Jinyoung's room reflected in his dark eyes, half lidded and heavy with desire. Fleetingly, he realizes that in doing this he's giving Jinyoung exactly what he wants. 

"Do you want it?" Jaebum asks, voice low and as sweet as he can make it.

The question is obvious, too obvious, but Jinyoung's eyes shutter closed on a "yes, please". Jaebum leans down the last few centimeters to cover the other boy's mouth with his own for the first time in seven years.

It's like a lit match to kindling. 

The feeling of Jinyoung's soft mouth underneath his own feels like getting electrocuted. His hands come alive, slipping out of Jinyoung's pants to run up his back, impossibly warm and almost velvet-smooth with sweat. Jinyoung sighs in pleasure, his smaller hands running up into Jaebum's hair and tugging. The sensation of it sends heat shooting down his spine, and all at once he's getting both hands under Jinyoung's ass and lifting, getting a thigh between his legs to hold him up. Jinyoung bites at his lip, and he hisses in pleasure-pain as Jinyoung wraps his long legs around Jaebum's hips. He almost falls, unsteady on his feet, but Jinyoung steadies them with one hand out on his dresser. 

They kiss against the wall for a few minutes, Jinyoung's mouth like his own personal heaven on earth. Jaebum presses his hips into Jinyoung's against the wall, and the sharp sensation of their erections touching has Jinyoung gasping. Jaebum licks into his mouth, the kiss all teeth and uncertain tongues. But it's good, God is it good, and it gets even better when Jinyoung pushes against his shoulder impatiently and whines "please take me to the bed" into his mouth. 

There's no hesitation this time as he carries Jinyoung to the bed, still hurriedly biting at his beautiful mouth. The pace has changed from charged to a little frantic; he lays Jinyoung down on the bed and positions himself between his thighs, their hips rutting together like they'll die if they don't. Jaebum kisses down Jinyoung's neck, licking and biting the skin in ways that have Jinyoung's hips grinding into his own when they lift off the mattress. The younger boy hooks a leg around Jaebum's waist, and Jinyoung is practically panting when he gets both of his hands up under Jaebum's shirt to pull it off. The feeling of Jinyoung's hand siding up his back as he takes the shirt with them makes him shake, his hips stuttering in their steady rhythm. He comes up enough to let Jinyoung pull his shirt over his head, and the look on Jinyoung's face surprises him: it's fierce, blown wide with desire but there's a softness to his features that makes his heart clench. 

He loses the thought shortly after when Jinyoung slides both hands down his chest, eyes heavy in admiration as he drags his nails lightly across Jaebum's stomach. The feeling goes straight to his dick, already painfully hard in his jeans, and it drags a moan from him so deep he can feel the vibration in his chest. Jinyoung seems to love it, biting his own bottom lip that's already red and swollen from kissing. 

"Jaebummie hyung," he whispers, and the way he says it should be innocent but it's so fucking sinful that Jaebum feels like praying. "Have you done this before?"

"Done what?" He can still feel the way Jinyoung is slowly rolling his hips up into his, and it sends his thoughts scattering every time the hard line of Jinyoung's dick brushes against his own. He doesn't think he's capable of holding a conversation for very long. 

"Had sex. With a boy."

He doesn't want to be honest, not when he's got Jinyoung underneath him looking for all the world like he's ready to get fucked into oblivion, but Jinyoung reaches down and pops the button on his jeans with one hand, the sound of his zipper loud in the silence of the room. Some of the pressure on his dick is relieved, and he feels Jinyoung's knuckles brush against the length separately only by a thin layer of cotton now. He breathes out on a shaky _no._

A stupidly charming smile crosses Jinyoung's face. He feels Jinyoung unbutton his own jeans, and when Jinyoung rolls his hips up again, the feeling is like pouring water on a grease fire. 

"Go slow," Jinyoung breathes, voice low, and it drips down Jaebum's spine like honey. 

They don't say much as Jinyoung reaches up to put a hand on the back of Jaebum's neck, possessive. Jaebum can hardly stand the sight of it: Jinyoung underneath him, sweater rucked up around his chest and his jeans open, dick hard and straining against the light grey cotton of his underwear. There's a wet spot darkening the material, and it sends a feeling through him that he can't describe. He reaches down to lightly run his fingers across it, and he's pleased when it makes Jinyoung's eyes roll back, eyelids shuttering closed on a moan. The younger boy's hips buck up into his touch, and Jaebum takes the lead again. Nervousness has his heartbeat shattering against his ribs; he's had sex with girls before, but it's never been like _this,_ so pleasurable and drawn out and _incredible._ The look of absolute ecstasy on Jinyoung's face while Jaebum slowly palms his dick through his underwear is so inherently satisfying that he feels like he's going to come in his jeans just from watching him. 

Jinyoung's eyes open halfway, he can feel the heated look he gives him all the way down to the base of his spine. Sweat dampens Jinyoung's hair, plastering it to his forehead and temples in a way that's equally endearing as it is sexy. He reaches down and grab's Jaebum's wrist, pulling his hand away from his dick and linking their fingers together. He rolls his hips up, grinding into Jaebum's. "Just," he pants, bitten off on a moan when they grind together. "Like this, please," and he rolls his hips up again, harder. "Please."

Jaebum feels like he's going crazy. After seven years of barely touching each other, having Jinyoung underneath him falling apart and begging to be touched a certain way sends his self control scattering like marbles. He reaches down and pulls Jinyoung's jeans down a little, adjusting his own so that both of them are rutting against each other separated by their thin underwear. No longer covered by the denim, Jaebum can feel the sharp bone of Jinyoung's hip, and he presses into the dip of it with his fingers. Their pace, slowed down for a moment, picks up again. Jinyoung rolls his hips up impatiently, and Jaebum grinds back into him on the upstroke in a way that has Jinyoung whining. Jinyoung's hand on the back of his neck tightens, and he leans down to cover Jinyoung's mouth with his own again. Jaebum groans into the soft, wet heat of Jinyoung's mouth as they rut against each other. The feeling in his stomach builds and builds with every thrust of his hips, dick sliding against Jinyoung's. The friction is hot and unbearably good; his hips start to stutter in their rhythm when he picks up the pace, breathing hard against Jinyoung's neck as he feels his orgasm building. 

"Yes," Jinyoung breathes desperately, hand sliding up to fist in his hair, and the sound of his breathless pleading makes him want to scream. "Please, Jaebummie—" he stutters, breaking off on a moan, "keep going, so close, just like this—" 

He's so _noisy,_ breathing heavily and whining and begging, but instead of annoying him like it does with girls, it makes heat pool in his stomach as he continues to grind sharply against Jinyoung's hips. He can hear the bed underneath them creak slightly every time their hips connect, and he'd laugh if he wasn't so busy pulling strings of broken off pleas and filth out of Jinyoung's mouth as they dry fuck on the younger boy's bed. He rolls his hips down into Jinyoung's once, twice, three more times before he comes, the feeling absolutely tearing through him like a hurricane. The sensation of Jinyoung rolling his hips up into his as he comes a moment after, heat spreading across the cotton of their boxers, has him feeling like he's dying, panting against Jinyoung's neck. In a distant part of himself, he's in disbelief that he just came in his pants, barely a step above a fumbling virgin. 

But then Jinyoung is laughing breathlessly, both of them gone still, and Jaebum collapses on his side next to him. He kicks his jeans the rest of the way off, throwing Jinyoung's on top of them on the floor after he helps him shuck them off. Jaebum watches Jinyoung's face as he lays back down, both of them still wearing their shirts and sticky boxers. 

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asks, and the look on his face is sweet; open, in a way that Jaebum should be used to after knowing him for seven years but is still caught of guard by. 

"Of course," he says, and despite how good he feels, there's still a thin line of anxiety across his thoughts. "I've been waiting for that for seven years."

Jinyoung's face crinkles up in a smile, so beautiful it almost hurts. _"You've_ been waiting for that for seven years?"

He pushes at Jinyoung's shoulder lightly, and let's Jinyoung hold his hand when he catches it against his chest. "You've been teasing me this whole time, always flirting with me and touching me or watching my hands and mouth." 

Jinyoung laughs. "You wouldn't even kiss me!"

Jaebum leans in, cutting off the very end of his sentence when he presses their mouths together. Jinyoung melts into it, letting go of Jaebum's hand to gently cradle the side of his face. He leans back a moment later, dropping his head to pillow it on his arm. "Now I will. Happy?"

Smiling, Jinyoung punches him lightly in the stomach. "Maybe."


End file.
